Neo Seven Swordsmen: Demon Fox & Devil Fish
by bomberbcm
Summary: After beating Sasuke at the Valley of the End,being captured by Orochimaru, and learning of his clan Naruto decides to forget Sasuke. When escaping Orochimaru's base Naruto meets a odd white haired shark tooth swordsmen and they become fast friends. Watch as the heirs of these two dead clans rise to the top of the ninja world and bring honor back to the name of the Seven Swordsmen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**The idea for this story came to me after reading KIRI PHANTOM BLADE BY aprilliarsv (CHECK IT OUT ITS GREAT) I loved what he did with one of my favorite characters Suigetsu so I thought why not write my own story involving him and our favorite blond, Naruto.**

** HAS SASUKE BASHING (HE WILL PLAY LESS OF A ROLE IN THE STORY THAN IN CANON)**

**THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC (I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE BUT I HATE YAOI)**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC (DON'T FLAME)**

**"Tailed beast talk/Calling out Jutsu/Demonic speech."**

**Written text**

"Normal speech."

'Thinking'

Chapter 1

Pain is something that everyone deals with at some point in their lives but some people suffer more than others.

Naruto Uzumaki has been the very definition of this rule since he was born. From suffering the pain of being the kyuubi jinchuriki to never experiencing a parent's love, Naruto has learned to understand other people's pain and how to forgive.

Unfortunately in the life of a shinobi you learn that not every crime can be forgiven and allies can become enemies in a heartbeat.

However what this young Uzumaki will learn is that when one door closes another opens and that allies can be found in the most unlikely places.

-x x x-

Naruto couldn't remember how long he'd been stuck in this room or more accurately chained to its far wall.

Now you may be wondering how someone would end up in this situation but in Naruto Uzumaki's case it can be answered with two words.

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Naruto's teammate, best friend, and supposed "brother."

When learning of Sasuke's defection he was shocked that his teammate would willingly leave the leaf and more than anyone believed he was being controlled by Orochimaru through the vile curse mark that he was given.

How little he knew that Sasuke was perfectly in his right state of mind and how his thirst for power overpowered any form of friendship he had towards the blond.

**~~~~ (FLASHBACK NO JUSTSU) ~~~~ VALLEY OF THE END**

Naruto was staring down at the beaten form of his teammate with a small smile and a hint of pride. He had done it he had finally beaten Sasuke and now he could take him back to Konoha and keep his promise to Sakura-chan.

'Now how am I going to carry him all the way back to Konoha' thought Naruto looking himself over and realizing how much fighting Sasuke really took out of him.

"I can't believe I lost to a dope like you, where did that power you just used come from?" snarled the so called last _loyal_ Uchiha of Konoha, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Taken aback by the sudden question concerning his tenant Naruto considered telling Sasuke the truth until he saw the look in his eyes. They were the eyes of someone who hungered for power and would use anyone as tools to achieve their own goals.

Before he could even think of a response he was once against interrupted, but this time not by Sasuke.

"Kukuku, I'm disappointed in you Sasuke-kun I would think with the full power of the curse seal you could take care of one deadlast genin" taunted Orochimaru the snake sannin and S-class missing ninja. Or at least he sounded like Orochimaru, even though he looked very different.

He now had neck-length white hair and was covered in bandages that only showed one of his amber snake-like eyes.

"Sasuke isn't completely to blame Orochimaru-sama I know more than anyone how tricky fighting Naruto-kun can be" said Kabuto, Orochimaru's right-hand man and loyal lackey.

Now Naruto was panicking he knew that any fight between these two would not end well for him. He was only able to beat Kabuto before due to him not taking him seriously and surprising him with a rasengan. That's not even adding in Orochimaru who he knew was as strong as the Pervy Sage (Jiraiya), was able to kill the 3rd Hokage and fight his fellow sannin 2 on 1 and survive.

'I need to get me and Sasuke out of here hopeful he won't follow us past the border' thought Naruto trying to come up with some kind of plan.

"Kukuku, this actually will give me a good chance to test the limitations of this new body" Orochimaru stated with a twisted smile showing through his bandages.

Before Naruto could even put up any form of defense Orochimaru flashed in front of him and backhanded him into the far stone wall of the valley where Naruto lost consciousness before he hit the ground.

"Hmm how disappointing I was hoping to snap his neck" said Orochimaru showing mock sadness at Naruto's condition.

"Kabuto-kun carry Sasuke-kun to the hideout it is time we begin his training" ordered the Sannin after seeing how Sasuke was too exhausted after using the curse seal level 2 to walk for himself.

"Hi Orochimaru-sama" chirped Kabuto. Picking up the Uchiha and carrying him on his back.

"What about the dobe?" asked Sasuke still glaring holes into Naruto's unconscious form, still asking himself how he could lose to someone like **him**.

Taking a minute to look over the defeated blond Orochimaru had a realization that put an even more diabolical smile on his face.

"I think I know just what to do with little Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said with his twisted smile never going away.

**(In Orochimaru's Eastern Hideout)**

Naruto awoke with a splitting headache and feeling like the room was spinning. It is when the pain in his head subsided that Naruto realized he couldn't move. Looking at his arms he quickly found the cause; he was restrained by heavy steel chains. Thinking that using chakra would help in his escape the Uzumaki was surprised to feel his chakra being suppressed and finding seals carved on the surface of the chains. Throwing that idea out of the window Naruto took a minute to scan his surroundings. The room was very dark and the only real feature of notice was the door at the far end of the room.

The door slowly opened and Naruto's mind was frantically tried to figure out a way to escape or at least defend himself from whoever this possible threat may be. **(Major Understatement)**

The door slowly opened and who entered didn't only lower Naruto's uneasiness but it brought genuine fear to Naruto's heart. Orochimaru's eyes showed amusements due to the Uzumaki's fear and feeble attempt to escape. **(Orochimaru looks like his normal self again)**

"Now Naruto-kun don't give me that look I thought you'd be happy to see me" said Orochimaru.

"Screw you Snake-teme, where am I and where is Sasuke?" Naruto snarled eyes glowing with defiance.

"Hmm we are at one of my personal hideouts and Kabuto is supervising Sasuke's training as we speak" stated Orochimaru not seeing a need to lie.

"Okay then what am I doing here and I thought you were going to take Sasuke's body" questioned Naruto. Orochimaru's smile slightly faulted in remembrance of his inability to take Sasuke's body in time and needing to wait another 3 years to try again.

Quickly forgetting that small hiccup in his plans Orochimaru answered "I will take his body in due time but for now I will continue to let him grow until he's to my liking."

"This gives me more than enough time to try and understand what you are Naruto-kun," said the Sannin.

Naruto was now confused and trying to understand what that meant.

Seeing the confusion on his face Orochimaru thought he should elaborate. "Naruto-kun I was referring to your unnaturally high healing factor." Naruto still didn't understand yes he always healed much faster than others but after graduating he assumed it was the Kyuubi's doing.

Like he was reading his mind Orochimaru continued "At first I believed it was because the Kyuubi but with further research I discovered the Kyuubi's chakra was known for being corrosive, meaning that your healing must have come from your clan bloodline."

"What clan bloodline I'm not from a clan I am an orphan" stated Naruto with an undertone of sadness when remembering his lack of parents.

"Oh I forgot the old monkey didn't tell you did he?" questioned the Snake Sannin his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Now Naruto's curiosity was peaked "He didn't tell me what?"

"The Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool Country they were known for their vitality, powerful chakra, and fuinjutsu. They were allies to Konoha and distant relatives to the Senju clan. Unfortunately that didn't stop them for falling in the shinobi wars due to fear of their power" said Orochimaru like he was giving a lector to a small child.

Once again today Naruto was speechless. The fact he had a clan, a dead one but a clan none the less was able to fill his heart with joy. However hearing that his clan was an ally of Konoha turned his joy into uneasiness.

'If they were allies then that means Old Man Hokage must have known about them and he kept it from me. Why would he do that?' thought Naruto.

Naruto was now having second thoughts on his feelings towards the 3rd Hokage, he was the closest thing he had to a grandfather growing up but if he didn't tell him about him having a clan what else did he not tell him about.

'If it wasn't for the incident with Mizuki-teme would he have told me about the Kyuubi at all?' asked Naruto feeling slightly betrayed.

Completely ignoring Naruto's inner turmoil Orochimaru continued his speech.

"This is where you come along Naruto-kun, you will be the perfect guinea pig for me in order to understand the true limits of the Uzumaki bloodline and help in me becoming an immortal" said Orochimaru with barely contained glee.

"**YEA RIGHT I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR LAB RAT SNAKE FACE!**" yelled Naruto angrily subconsciously tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra until the seals on the chains glowed and suppressed it.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun you really don't have a choice" said Orochimaru amused at his show of anger while pulling out medical tools so that he can begin his _tests_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (FLASHBACK END) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been three weeks since Orochimaru started experimenting on Naruto but to him it felt like an eternity. Naruto had been repeatedly stabbed, cut, and beaten and then left to heal. Any cuts Naruto would have closed by the next day, not even leaving a scare. Broken bones took longer but still were fully healed in about three days.

In his time being tortured Naruto had tried multiple times to break free but with the chains suppressing his chakra nothing worked.

He was about to give up hope and accept he'd never get out until he heard a familiar voice in his head.

**"Hey Boy," **said the voice.

Thinking he may have finally cracked Naruto scanned the room trying to find the source of the voice. He found nothing and believed he really had lost it until he heard the voice again.

**"Close your eyes boy then you may see me," **explained the mysterious voice.

Thinking he didn't have anything to lose in listening to the voice, Naruto closed his eyes.

***NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE***

When he opened them the blond genin found himself in a giant boiler room in front of huge steel bars with a seal on the center. Behind the bars was without a doubt the biggest fox Naruto had ever seen in his life and it was starring right at him.

The Nine-Tailed Fox and Naruto seemed to stare at each other for hours until Naruto broke the silence.

"What do  
you want Kyuubi?" said Naruto evenly not seeing the point in trying to antagonize the bijuu.

Slightly shocked by the more respectful tone of his container the Kyuubi answered.

**"It is time we escaped this prison kit?" **

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. What did the fox mean by **we** the last time they spoke he wanted to eat him alive.

"Why would you want to help me?" questioned Naruto now even more confused.

**"I've been watching what that snake's been doing and even though I could care less for you and all other humans you are my container and represent me and I refuse my container being a guinea pig for that filthy Snake Sannin," **the Kyuubi said with hatred in his eyes when mentioning Orochimaru.

"Okay put how those seals on the chains prevent me from using chakra," said Naruto curious on to how the fox could help him escape.

The smile on the Kyuubi threatened to split his face. **"That's what I've been trying to figure out for the last month until I thought of a solution. The seals are able to stop you from using your chakra and my chakra put not both at the same time. All we would have to do is pump as much of our combined chakra in the seal as possible and they will be destroyed" **said the Kyuubi obviously proud of his plan.

"Okay then when do we start?" asked Naruto wanting to escape as soon as possible.

**"Not so fast kit before we do any of this we need to get our priorities straight" **stated the Kyuubi whose face showed nothing but seriousness.

"Priorities what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Naruto still not knowing where Kyuubi was going with this.

**"It means that we were already captured by that disgusting Snake once trying to save that traitor Uchiha and I refuse to risk being captured again," **the Kyuubi said hoping his container would understand what he was implying.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and his head lowered in understanding of what Kyuubi was saying. "You want me to give up on saving Sasuke," Naruto said more as a statement than a question.

Kyuubi was preparing for the argument he was sure would follow due to Naruto not wanting to give up on the Uchiha. The Kyuubi knew more than anyone how stubborn he could be; it was one of the traits he both respected and hated about his container. However the fox wouldn't budge on this he knew more than anyone how  
dangerous an Uchiha could be and if what he's seen from Naruto's memory were anything to go by Sasuke could turn out just as if not more evil than Madara.

Noticing that his container still hadn't responded Kyuubi decided to break the silence.

**"Listen kit I know you may think the Uchiha is your best friend but he's not all he cares about is power and fears anyone stronger than himself the sooner you forget him the….."**

"Okay," said Naruto interrupting Kyuubi's rant.

**"I KNEW YOU'D SAY THAT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO…..Wait did you say okay?" **questioned the Kyuubi who was extremely shocked he would listen and forget about the Uchiha so quickly.

"Yes, I shouldn't risk my life getting Sasuke off a path that he chose himself" said Naruto.

Still seeing the confusion on the fox's face Naruto decided to elaborate. "After I defeated Sasuke I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure hatred. They were the eyes of someone would kill anyone in order to get his revenge and not care who he hurt in the process," explained Naruto whose eyes showed slight sadness in not being able to save Sasuke from his darkness, but a part of him understood that Sasuke was responsible for his own actions and he had no reason to feel guilty.

Greatly surprised by the maturity of his container the Kyuubi tried to sense any lies in Naruto's statement but found none.

**"Alright kit now that we're on the same page let's get out of here," said the Kyuubi **

"How is this going to work anyway I have trouble as it is just tapping into your chakra, how am I going to use yours and mine at the same time?" questioned Naruto.

**"Simple kit, the reason you weren't able to use my chakra easily is because I didn't want you to. The seal may allow a small part of my chakra to leak through but I can still control it to an extent. This is why you were able to use one-tails worth of my chakra when fighting the Uchiha boy; I couldn't have my container losing to trash like him," **stated the nine-tailed bijuu with slight bitterness when mentioning the word Uchiha.

'I wonder why he hates the Uchiha clan so much' thought Naruto remembering to ask the fox at a later time.

"So that means now that we are working together I will be able to use more of your power?" questioned Naruto slightly happy he wouldn't have to fight tooth and nail with the fox just to use his chakra.

**"Yes but this still doesn't mean you can use all of my power due to your body not being able to handle all of it. Also don't expect me to give you chakra all the time, I am willing to help you but I refuse to be your crutch," **said the Kyuubi not wanting his container to be over reliant on his power and not becoming stronger on his own.

Naruto shook his head in understanding agreeing with the fox, not wanting to rely on the fox but to be a powerful ninja in his own right.

**"Okay the minute you leave the mindscape I want you to release a large burst of chakra and I will supply you with one tail of my own. That should be more than enough for you to break the chains and escape."**

Shaking his head in understanding Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. When he reopened them he was once again alone in the room and chained to the wall. To the Oto ninja watching on the outside they would have only seen the blonde close his eyes for a minute and open them again. There shouldn't have been a difference in the boy that was about to lose hope at any moment and the one they were seeing now.

However there was if the smile on the whiskered blonde's face was any indication. With a primal roar chakra burst from Naruto in waves going from ocean blue to blazing red randomly. The 3 Oto ninja stationed outside Naruto's room had no chance to react. The door to the room exploded outward into the hallway firing shrapnel that quickly killed 2 guards and left one injured but still alive. That soon changed when that same guard found a chakra claw going through his chest and out his back. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Naruto observed his show of destruction with little remorse for the shinobi he killed. Any shinobi who followed Orochimaru was already an enemy and he would show them no remorse.

Today Orochimaru would learn that no matter what you should never capture Naruto Uzumaki because…..**A Maelstrom Can Not Be Contained.**

CHAPTER 1 END

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Helping A Water Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Helping A Water Demon

Naruto never thought of himself to be very bloodthirsty ninja. He much preferred to knock out his enemies than having to resort to killing. However as Naruto continued to run through another hallway he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He felt great; he was able to rip through any Oto ninja in his path like toilet paper and still didn't feel tired. If the blond would have looked more closely he would have seen the cloak of chakra surrounding him flicker and dim.

"**Careful kit, my chakra won't last much longer I'd suggest you find a way out of here before it is completely gone," **advised the Kyuubi.

Mentally scolding himself for his moment of overconfidence Naruto took a moment to look for any room that may lead to an exit.

That was easier said than done since every hallway and door the blond passed looked exactly the same as the last. Quickly losing his patients with this enormous maze Naruto was about to yell in frustration until the Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Wait, I'm feeling a strong presence on your left," **the Kyuubi said.

"Who is it, Orochimaru?" questioned Naruto not wanting to face the Snake Sannin again.

"**No, while Orochimaru feels of madness and greed whoever this is feels of anger and extreme **_**boredom**_**" **stated the Kyuubi greatly confused by the last emotion.

Realizing listening to the Kyuubi hadn't backfired on him yet Naruto took the next hallway to his left hoping to find whoever the fox was sensing.

Running across an extremely dark corridor Naruto found himself in another one of Orochimaru's research labs. This one had lots of tanks filled with clear water connected to pipes throughout the room.

"**This is the place kit; my chakra is just about gone so you're going to have to get us out of here on your own" **said the fox feeling his chakra and mental link between his container slowly fade away.

'Don't worry I'll find a way to get us out of here. Oh, and Kyuubi…. Thank you,' thought the blond sincerely grateful for the fox helping in his escape.

Kyuubi took a moment to take in his jinchuriki's complement. His other containers had never thanked him for anything. They were more than happy with leaving him alone in the seal, forcing him to wait for them to die and then be sealed once again. His first container Mito Uzumaki even had the nerve to justify sealing him by saying how his hate was too dangerous.

'**What right did she have to decide?'** thought the Kyuubi angrily.

He may have had no qualms about destroying any village that attacked him or got in his way put were humans that much better? The amount of people the Kyuubi has slayed paled in comparison to the number of humans killed during any of the Shinobi World Wars.

So it was okay for humans to kill humans put when a bijuu did it, it was wrong?

Taking a moment to compare the massive fox was able to see how much of an improvement the blond idiot was to his other containers. He may have been an annoying and disrespectful brat during their first meeting but from his memories he realized that was just his personality. The one of a boy who had to raise himself; always alone, screaming for attention and acknowledgment. This boy's past brought the fox bad memories; he reminded him too much of himself.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts the Kyuubi replied. **"Just try not to get us captured again or killed boy," **and with that the mental link between them broke.

Ignoring the slight insult of the Kyuubi's statement Naruto continued to explore the aquarium-like lab. Passing a particularly large tank Naruto's search was stopped when he heard a voice.

"What a surprise, Orochimaru sent one of his lackeys this time" said the new voice, clearly irritated.

Trying to find the source of the voice Naruto found himself starring into the large tank of water where a face was looking back at him; it was extremely distorted due to the water put he could tell it was a person.

"Who are you calling a lackey!" snarled Naruto disgusted that someone would believe he'd be low enough to ever serve Orochimaru.

"Why you of course, what else due I call someone who willingly serves that snake?" questioned the person in the tank clearly amused at the blonde's frustration.

"YEA RIGHT I'D SOONER DIE THAN WORK FOR OROCHIMARU!" Naruto argued back.

Surprised by the anger in the blonde's statement the mysterious person decided to voice his confusion.

"Wait if you don't work for Orochimaru what are you doing here anyway?"

Not seeing the harm in answering the question Naruto explained how he ended up being captured by Orochimaru, experimented on, and him escaping his cell.

"Damn, that sucks!" the voice said bluntly.

"Okay I answered your question now answer mine, what are you doing in that tank?" said Naruto.

"Orochimaru keeps me in here so that I can't escape, that snake bastard kept droning on about how my clan bloodline was unique and needed to be tested," the voice said with barely contained rage.

Naruto shook his head sympathetic to the stranger's situation until an idea formed in his head.

"Hey how about we make a deal." Naruto suggested. "I'll get you out of that tank and in return we work together to get out of this hellhole."

The voice took a minute to respond, obviously weighing the pros and cons of trusting the blonde, until he replied.

"Fine I'll join you, just get me outta here."

Using one of the spare kunai he _acquired_ from a dead Oto ninja Naruto threw it at the tank, shattering the glass keeping the water contained.

As the water completely emptied out of the tank a male's form rose out of it. He was about Naruto's age if not a little older **(12-13 yrs old)**. He had a lean build, was of average height, with straight white hair with a light-blue tint, and had purple eyes. His most noticeable trait had to be his teeth which were sharp and shark-like.

"I thought I'd never get out of there; thanks….. What's your name again?" asked the young man wanting to know the name of his unexpected rescuer.

Decided to make a good first impression Naruto stuck out his hand, "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you….."

"Suigetsu Hozuki," said the now named Suigetsu taking Naruto's outstretched hand and shaking it.

CHAPTER 2 END

**Next chapter…. ****Naruto and Suigetsu Escape the Eastern Hideout****.**

**I'm starting a poll on which Sword of the Mist Naruto will get. I have a rough idea of which one but I could use a second opinion. (Samehada & Hiramekarei aren't an option)**

**Also should Naruto get chakra chains? Yes or No **

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3: Naruto and Suigetsu Escape the Eastern Hideout

After finding Suigetsu a fresh pair of clothes the duo were now running through the hallways of Orochimaru's lair searching for the exit.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Naruto doubting Suigetsu's sense of direction.

"Yep, when they first brought me here I memorized almost every turn they took," exclaimed Suigetsu running ahead of Naruto.

"Just take this next right and past this door and we'll be home….." Suigetsu stopped mid-sentence staring into the door in pure shock.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Naruto wondering what in the room could stop the shark-toothed boy cold.

He got his answer when looking into the room where he saw the snarling faces of at least two dozen Oto ninja.

'Shit now we're gonna have to fight our way out' thought both Naruto and Suigetsu running headfirst into the group of Oto ninjas.

**Suigetsu P.O.V.**

"You should go back to your cages like a good pet before we have to put you down permanently," said one of the charging Oto ninja smugly.

"Let me think….NO!" yelled Suigetsu charging the Oto ninja with one of his arms swelling to epic proportions.

**Hozuki Style: Great Water Arm Jutsu **said Suigetsu punching the Oto ninja into the far wall, killing him instantly.

"YOU BRAT!" yelled two Oto ninja charging Suigetsu's unguarded back using their kunai to slice him at the waist and throat. Suigetsu's body fell to the ground in a heap and then turned to water.

"A water clone," declared the Oto ninja.

"Close but no," said a voice behind them. Rising from the water was Suigetsu holding his hands as if they were guns; index fingers pressed against the back of the ninjas' skulls.

**Hozuki Style: Water Gun Jutsu**

Water bullets speed through each ninja's skull, shooting out of the center of their foreheads, leaving a dime-sized hole.

Both bodies hit the floor face first forming a tiny puddle of blood underneath them.

Turning towards the group of surprisingly cautious Oto ninja the last Hozuki let a shark-like smile show on his face that would make a certain Hoshigaki proud.

"So who's next?" question the water-ninja playfully.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'I'm still weak after using so much of my and the Kyuubi's chakra; I'm gonna have to use as little chakra as possible,' thought Naruto.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu **said Naruto limiting himself to making 4 clones.

Quickly attacking one of the largest ninja four clones delivered sliding kicks hitting him into the air.

"**Na!" "Ru!" "To!" **

**Uzumaki Barrage! **yelled the original delivering a heel drop onto the air-born ninja's head. His head slammed back into the pavement with a resounding crunch; leaving him either unconscious or dead.

Each Naruto then pulled out two kunai and quickly charged the group of enemy ninja. Slicing and stabbing using surprising teamwork between them the Narutos were systematically killing the enemy Oto ninja.

'Who knew working with less clones worked better' thought Naruto surprised by how much more effective a small group of clones were to his usual hoard.

**Normal P.O.V**

Suigetsu and Naruto were now side by side slightly exhausted facing the last Oto ninja, who was surrounded by the bodies of his dead comrades.

"So are you guys going to get out of our way…" said Naruto.

"Or do you want to end up like your friends," finished Suigetsu.

"Never, If I let you escape Orochimaru-sama will find out and I'm as good as dead anyway" answered back the Oto ninja in a grim voice.

"It's time I used the power Orochimaru-sama gave me," said another sound ninja as dark marks slowly covered all of his body and purple chakra surrounded him.

What now stood in front of the two ninja was truly a monster. The man now stood over seven feet tall with bulging muscles and long animal-like claws.

It seems for these two ninja escaping the base just got a whole lot tougher.

CHAPTER 3 END

**F.Y.I- Naruto was surprised because he never has used less than a dozen clones before in a fight. (Excluding Kiba & Kabuto)**

**I personally did not like this chapter I am still trying to figure out where I want this story to go.**

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have exams and I'm trying to make time for writing.**

Chapter 4: Escaping the Eastern Hideout Part II

Let it be known that Naruto Uzumaki hated Orochimaru.

What had started out as a mild disgust had evolved into a deep seated hatred when it came between the Uzumaki and the Snake Sannin.

From attacking his team in the Forest of Death, giving Sasuke the cursed seal, killing the 3rd Hokage, trying to kill him and Tsunade, and treating him like a lab rat for an upwards of three weeks were just some of the reasons for Naruto's extreme hatred towards Orochimaru.

But what was now having Naruto curse the Sannin was due to him creating that damned curse seal in the first place.

After activating the seal the sound ninja's strength almost quadrupled, however a side effect was that he seemed to lose all of his senses; attacking him and Suigetsu like a wild animal.

'Attacking him head on isn't working' thought Naruto now sporting a deep gash on his arm and now breathing heavily; his clones having long since been killed by the monstrous sound ninja before him.

Suigetsu was doing a little better thanks to his Hydration ability letting him avoid all physical attacks launched at him. Unfortunately the constant chakra drain in using his bloodline and his earlier fight was quickly depleting Suigetsu's chakra reserves.

"Any idea how we can beat this guy" asked Suigetsu hoping the blonde had some kind of battle plan.

"We need to attack him together, overwhelm him so we can put him done" Naruto stated tiredly.

**X-X-X**

Quickly putting their new plan into action, Naruto and Suigetsu charged side by side at the transformed Sound ninja.

**Hozuki Style: Water Gun **yelled Suigetsu aiming both of his index fingers like guns and firing concentrated water bullets at the beast.

The transformed sound ninja showed surprising speed for his size by weaving between all of Suigetsu's bullets and lashing out with his claws at an incredible speed.

'Shit, no time to change to water' thought Suigetsu waiting for the pain of the claws cutting into him.

**Clone Body Blow **yelled Naruto throwing one of his recently created clones at the cursed seal user in order to take the hit for Suigetsu.

Taking full advantage of the beast's divided attention Suigetsu jumped away from the berserk seal user.

Naruto's clones then dog piled the sound ninja raining punch after punch on him hoping to land a crippling blow.

The hits seemed to annoy the transformed ninja more than hurt him since he merely swatted all the clones away like flies.

"Alright then if punches don't work take this!" yelled one of the clones telling his fellow doppelgangers to circle around the berserk ninja and to pull out shuriken.

**All Direction Shuriken **said the clones unleashing a horde of shuriken towards the curse seal user making it impossible to dodge.

"Did we get him?" asked one of the clones shortly before being stabbed through the chest by a bloody claw and dispelling.

The transformed sound ninja stepped out of the cloud of smoke produced by the clone. He seemed to have taken heavy damage to his arms shown by the deep gashes bleeding profusely.

The beast wasted no time in tearing into the group of clones with brutal efficiency. The clones could do little more than watch as their numbers were drastically reduced.

As the beast barred down on the last Naruto ready to separate his head from his shoulders the blonde had a smile on his face.

"Gotcha," Naruto said before going up in smoke showing it to be a **Shadow clone.**

**Rasengan! **yelled a familiar voice before a small swirling ball of chakra hit directly into the seal user's back, slamming him into the far wall. Skin, muscles, and bone were drilled through by the Rasengan until the jutsu dissipated. The former sound ninja slowly reverted back to his human form, falling in a heap with a fist sized hole in his back, dead **(1)**.

**X-X-X**

**(Flashback)**

"You want me to do what?" Suigetsu asked wondering if the blonde hurt his head more than he thought.

"You, heard me I want you to make your arm huge again and throw me."

"And how is me throwing you going to help us beat that monster."

"It isn't I have a jutsu that can beat him but I need take him by surprise, the clones are helping but I'll need more speed to really finish him off ," said Naruto creating a single shadow clone and having it mold a Rasengan in his hand.

"Alright, I hope this works" said Suigetsu using his **Water Arm Jutsu** again and having Naruto stand on his now humongous hand. Cocking his arm back Suigetsu threw the blonde Uzumaki with all he had directly at the unguarded back of the Cursed Seal mutant.

**X-X-X**

**(Flashback End)**

"Woo that jutsu of yours sure is powerful there is no way he's walking that off," joked Suigetsu starring at the mangled Oto ninja and the destruction by Naruto's rasengan.

"Yea, put I don't think I have the chakra to use it again," gasped out Naruto finally succumbing to his exhaustion and passing out.

"Damn, looks like I'm going to have to carry him," lamented Suigetsu picking up his blonde companion and heading for the exit of Orochimaru's hideout. He never looked back, happy to finally be able to leave and do what he wanted to do.

'Now I can finally focus on my dream of recreating the _Seven_' thought Suigetsu happily, looking over the unconscious blonde on his shoulder.

"And I think I just found a worthy member," he said with a fanged smile showing on his face.

CHAPTER 4 END

**I'm sorry if the fight seemed rushed put I was hoping to move past Orochimaru's hideout as soon as possible and have Naruto and Suigetsu on the road.**

**(1)- For anyone who thinks the Rasengan resulted in too much damage must realize it is an A-rank ninjutsu made by the 4****th**** Hokage and like the Chidori is LETHAL at close range. I personally hate fics were the Rasengan is no better than a punch and can just be shrugged off like nothing.**

**I'm planning on updating ever month or so.**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5: Return to Wave Country**

Naruto woke up in a daze; the last thing he remembered was defeating that cursed seal user and passing out afterwards.

Quickly getting up and wiping his eyes Naruto was able to get a good barring of his surroundings.

He was obviously in Fire Country judging by the number and size of the trees around the camp and he could see a small campfire nearby, meaning there were people.

Walking towards the campfire Naruto's nose caught the smell of fish cooking over the fire; making his mouth start to water uncontrollably.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," said an all too familiar voice, breaking Naruto out of his food-induced trance.

"Huh" was Naruto's intellectual response causing Suigetsu to sweat-drop.

"Do you want some?" asked Suigetsu handing him a cooked fish and pointing to a nearby rock so he could sit; knowing it would be far easier to talk to the Uzumaki after a meal.

"Yep" said Naruto cheerfully taking the fish and seat and devouring it in record time.

Seeing Naruto was finished his food Suigetsu decided now was the time to ask his question "So, now that you're free from Orochimaru are you heading back to Konoha?"

This question got Naruto thinking, if this was a month ago he would've screamed he would go back to Konoha, start training to get stronger, try to find a way to save Sasuke, and become Hokage but now Naruto wasn't so sure.

"I don't know" answered Naruto truthfully.

"Alright then why don't you join me?" asked Suigetsu with another of his shark smiles.

"Join you, for what?" asked Naruto confused on what Suigetsu would want from him.

"I have a dream of reforming the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and becoming its leader, but to do that I need to collect the swords and find other strong ninja to join me, I've seen you fight and I know your strong so I'm offering you a spot" Stated Suigetsu in a serious voice.

"Wait the Ninja Swordsmen isn't that the group Kisame and Zabuza were in?" questioned Naruto recalling the name being used by Kakashi and Jiraiya when first meeting the two powerful Mist ninja.

"Yep, they were members of the last generation of Swordsmen before the group went into disarray" Suigetsu explained in barely contained anger gripping his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Naruto seeing the frustrated look on the Hozuki's face wondered what occurred between Suigetsu and the seven to make him so angry.

"**It was all that damn Mizukage's fault him and those damn bloodline purges. He convinced the people of Water Country that bloodline users were demons that deserved to die. The Seven were torn between following their Kage or rebelling against him, this lead to infighting until the group disbanded. Bloodline clans who fought and died for Kiri in all 3 Shinobi World Wars were massacred by the Fourth Mizukage. Including MY Clan the Hozuki clan one of the clans that helped found Kirigakure in the first place!"** yelled Suigetsu his chakra flowing off of him in waves. Naruto could swear he saw the silhouette of a demon appear around Suigetsu.

Realizing his momentary lack of self-control Suigetsu slowed his breathing and allowed his anger to pass.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have lost my cool like that"

"It's okay your story reminds me of an old friend of mine" Naruto said remembering Haku and how his own father killed his mother just because of them having a bloodline.

"So how about it, you want to join me?" asked the water-ninja holding out his hand to Naruto waiting for his answer.

Naruto starred at the outstretched hand wondering how he should respond. On one hand if he said yes that would mean abandoning Konoha the only home he'd ever known. But on the other hand Orochimaru's words were still fresh in his mind; he was from a clan and the Old Man didn't tell him.

'Why would he do that?' Naruto wondered, remembering all the times he would ask the Third about his parents and he would tell him he didn't know.

Now that he mentioned it the Old Man didn't even tell him about the Kyuubi until after the Mizuki incident.

'If Mizuki wouldn't have said anything would the Third have told me about the fox at all?' thought Naruto rethinking every interaction he had with the Third Hokage.

Following his own line of thought Naruto wondered how many other people new about his Uzumaki heritage.

'The Pervy Sage (Jiraiya) and Baa-chan (Tsunade) were the Third's students. Jiraiya knew about the Kyuubi so he must have known about my clan too and isn't Tsunade a Senju' thought Naruto remembering what Orochimaru said about the Uzumaki and Senju being allies. These thoughts were quickly getting Naruto angry and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

The thought of leaving Konoha was starting to look better and better to the blonde Uzumaki. What did he have that could keep him in Konoha anyway?

His **team**: Sasuke was too wrapped up in revenge to care about anyone but himself and Naruto could care less about him. Sakura used to be his crush but remembering her tearful confession at the village gates now Naruto realized she was just using him to get her precious Uchiha back. Kakashi, his so called sensei really didn't give Naruto the time of day preferring to train Sasuke for the Exams and leaving Naruto on his own.

His fellow Genin he really couldn't call them his friends. The only rookies that were civil to Naruto were Shino, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru while the rest would rather put him down and laugh at him during the Academy. The only other Genin he could call his friend was Rock Lee due to them both wanting to work hard to become great ninja.

But there were some people in Konoha he could say he truly cared for and would dearly miss. Like Iruka, the Konohamaru Corps, and the Ichiraku family. All of these people had treated Naruto well and made him feel welcome in Konoha. However was this handful of people enough for him to go back to a village that treated him so badly as a child and lied to him his entire life.

Naruto had no idea but he could always ask for a second opinion.

**X-X-X**

'Hey fox you there?' thought Naruto trying to connect to the fox in his gut.

"**What is it brat?" **questioned the powerful biiju wondering what his container would want from him now.

(Naruto explains what has happened since leaving Orochimaru's base and Suigetsu's proposition)

"So what do you think?"

"**Go" **answered the gigantic fox so fast Naruto wondered if he'd even listened to his question at all.

"Wait what do you mean by go?"

"**You heard me kit it's about time you leave the leaf, if anything I'm surprised you took this long" **the fox said matter of factly.

Seeing the look on his container's face the Kyuubi explained **"Don't look so confused kit I've been able to see your whole life through the seal even if you've only been able to come in here recently."**

"**Look around this place have you ever wondered why your mindscape is a sewer to begin with? Your mindscape reflects yourself or in your case all the hatred and bitterness you've kept for Konoha all these years."**

Naruto took a few moments to take in what the fox just said. As much as he'd not like to admit it the fox was right these negative feelings he'd had towards Konoha weren't new; yes the information about his clan brought them to the forefront but they were always there. How could you blame him, if you'd spent your whole childhood being ignored by almost everyone around with few people who cared and no parents of course you'd begin to hate the people? He'd smile and prank and act like it didn't affect him but deep down it always hurt.

"Your right, I hated the way the villagers treated me but instead of admitting it I ignored it. Listen I know we aren't friends or anything and we both hate the fact you're sealed inside me but that doesn't mean we can't make the most of this right. I'm not asking you to like me put I would like it If we could talk more about these sort of things that affect us both, like partners" said the blond looking at the Kyuubi with eyes that reflected pure sincerity.

Slightly taken aback by the young ninja's words the Kyuubi's features slightly softened **"Yea I'd like that while I can't alter the seal I can at least form a mental link between us so we can talk without you always having to come to the seal"**

"Thanks Kyuubi, you know what you're not as bad of a guy as I thought you were" said Naruto flashing the fox his trademark foxy smile.

"**Whatever kid, at least if you're going to address me so familiarly you can at least call me by my real name, it's Kurama" **the Kyuubi snapped back irritated by blonde's cheekiness.

"Wait you name's Kurama why didn't you tell me before"

"**Because brat I didn't like you back then, I still don't, I can just tolerate you now due to you not sounding as much like an idiot anymore."**

"Oh" stated Naruto glumly not being able to refute Kurama's statement, knowing full well how bratty he'd acted towards him before there stay in Orochimaru's base.

Feeling the familiar pull of the outside world Naruto closed his eyes and let himself be pulled from Kurama's seal.

**X-X-X**

"Naruto Naruto NARUTO!" yelled Suigetsu into the Uzumaki's face.

"What!" yelled back the blonde startled by the white haired ninja's yelling.

"You started staring into space for almost ten minutes not saying anything it looked like you were in a trance" Suigetsu answered back blandly.

Naruto's face quickly grew redder as he scratched the back of his were a large sweat-drop was forming "Sorry I was just really deep in thought" Naruto said lamely not seeing a reason to reveal his jinchuriki status to Suigetsu so soon.

"Okay then have you made your choice?" Suigetsu asked hopefully.

"Yep you can count me in" Naruto said with a true smile copying Suigetsu's early gesture of extending his hand to shake.

"Great" said Suigetsu smirking and shaking Naruto's hand.

What neither the Hozuki nor Uzumaki heirs would know is that this small event would forever change the Shinobi world.

Chapter 5 End


End file.
